AJ And The Hounds Of Justice
by Ms.NoGimmicksNeeded
Summary: The Shield always get what they want. AJ/Shield
**HEYYYYYYYYYY, this is a requested one-shot for Jasmyne19. This would have been done a long time ago but I was on YouTube and I saw this video of Kevin Owens, The Young Bucks, and Adam Cole. (It was hilarious btw). But then I kept watching a bunch of Adam Cole videos so... sorry.**

 **I own nothing bitches.**

* * *

 _October 27, 2013 Hell In A Cell_

"I can't believe I have to defend my title against her again!" AJ signed as she tied her custom Chuck Taylors.

Tonight AJ had to once again defend her WWE Divas Championship against Brie Bella.

"This is ridiculous! I've already beat her twice! She doesn't deserve another title shot!" AJ complained to her bodyguard Tamina.

"But they think just because Daniel Bryan is getting a chance then all of a sudden his wife deserves one too" She said as she rolled her eyes.

"They're not married yet..." Tamina said.

"...Whatever. The point is Brie doesn't deserve my baby. So I'm just gonna have to destroy her" AJ said with a evil smile on her face.

"Well, you need to stretch and I need to go grab my jacket. I'll be right back" Tamina said as she left.

AJ got off the crate she was sitting on and started to stretch. After a few minutes of stretching she could sense someone was watching her...

AJ looked around but no one was there.

"I could of swore someone was there..." AJ said to herself.

AJ started to stretch again but this time she heard footsteps.

"What the?" AJ turned around and almost screamed when she saw Roman Reigns right behind her, Seth Rollins sitting on a crate and Dean Ambrose holding her championship.

"Hello AJ" Seth said.

"Umm, Hi? What do you need?" She asked slightly nervous.

"Its not what we need... its what we want" Dean smirked.

"So what do you want?" AJ asked.

"You" Roman said as he took a step closer to her.

AJ was a little confused, why would they want her?

"Umm, why do you want me?" AJ asked.

Seth chuckled as he slid off the crate. "Stop trying to act so innocent. You know what we mean"

Did they want her to join the shield?

"Umm, if you're saying what I think you're saying you might want to go ask another girl because-"

"Listen to me" Roman said as he took another step forward so his body was pressed against hers. "Here's a card key to our hotel room. By the time we get in there your little ass better be laying on the bed. Understand?"

AJ gulped and nodded her head as she took the card. Now she knew exactly what they wanted.

"Good luck tonight" Seth said as they left.

Dean handed her her title and smirked. "See you tonight"

* * *

Throughout her entire match all AJ could think about was The Shield. Why did they want her? Out of every other WWE diva they picked her? She didn't get it. She almost lost the match because she couldn't stop thinking about them.

But of course she won the match. And as soon as it was over she flew backstage and packed up her stuff.

"Umm, got a date or something?" Tamina asked.

"Sort of"

"Really? With who?" Tamina asked.

"I'll tell you later, right now I need to go" AJ said as she ran out of the locker room.

"I don't know where she's going. I have the keys" Tamina laughed as she picked up her bag and left.

When Tamina got outside AJ was already in the car with her seatbelt on.

"So am I dropping you off somewhere?" Tamina asked as she got in the car.

"No, just take me to the hotel" AJ said as Tamina started the car.

The ride back to the hotel took 30 minutes but it felt like forever to AJ. She just hoped that they didn't get there before her.

When Tamina pulled into the parking lot and parked the car, AJ literally ran out of the car and into the hotel.

"Ok, I guess I'll take your bag in for you..." Tamina mumbled.

AJ got on the elevator and hit the button as it took her to the third floor. When the doors opened AJ ran down to room 315 and slid the card in the lock and opened the door.

When she walked nobody was in the room.

"Thank God" She sighed as she sat down on the bed.

To be honest, AJ was excited. She's never done anything like this before, of course she's been with a man before but not three at once. She couldn't wait to see what would happen.

After 15 minutes of waiting the door opened and in walked The Shield.

They sat their bags down on the couch before walking into the bedroom. "Take your clothes off" Dean said as they surrounded the bed.

AJ quickly took off her clothes and sat them in a neat pile on the floor.

"Good, now come and take our clothes off" Dean ordered.

AJ sat up and removed they're clothes. Dean had to snap her back to reality after she took off Roman's boxers...

"Nice, now lay down" Dean said.

AJ obeyed and laid back down on the bed. She felt the bed dip as The Shield got on with her. Soon she felt lips all over her body, except for the place she wanted them to be the most.

AJ moaned when Roman's long tongue swirled around her hard nipples. She couldn't wait to feel it in another place. Meanwhile Dean was kissing her all over her stomach and Seth started to make out with her.

AJ never felt like this before. This was definitely a good feeling.

Then they all stopped. AJ almost moaned in disappointment but she stopped herself when Seth grabbed her arm and pulled her up so she was on her knees.

Seth grabbed her hair and kissed her again as Roman slid in between her legs. He pulled her legs apart and shoved his tongue in her hole.

"OH MY GOD!" AJ yelled as she threw her head back. Seth smirked as he started to kiss and suck on her neck. AJ moaned again and wrapped her arms around Seth's neck.

"You enjoying yourself babe?" She heard Dean whisper in her ear.

"hmmm yeah I am" AJ moaned as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Then you're gonna love this" Dean said as he slid his wet finger in between her ass cheeks and stated to circle her hole.

"Ooh Dean" she sighed. Dean continued to finger her ass while Roman slid a finger inside of her and started in pump in and out.

"Oh my God yes!" AJ groaned as Dean and Roman started to pump in unison. They sped up their attentions and Seth started to play with her nipples.

"You gonna come for us, AJ?" Dean asked.

"Yes!" AJ yelled as she moved her hips to match their speed.

"Then do it" Dean said as he and Roman added another finger.

"Fuccccccck" AJ moaned as that familiar feeling hit her stomach.

"Now" Roman said. That was all AJ needed to hear as she came all over Roman's fingers.

"Good girl" Roman said as he sucked his fingers clean.

AJ moaned at the sight of Roman sucking her juices off his fingers. It was so hot. AJ leaned down and kissed him, tasting herself.

While she was bent over Dean spit on his hand and rubbed it over his rock hard dick before he slid into her hole.

"OH MY GOD DEAN!" AJ yelled.

"Just you wait baby girl, Imma make you feel real good" Roman said as he started to suck on her nipples.

"Oh God!" AJ moaned when Seth slid two fingers inside of her.

"Oh fuck YES!" she moaned as Dean begin to ruthless thrust inside of her. AJ let out a yell of pleasure, she's never felt so satisfied before in her life! No other boyfriends made her feel like this.

"Dean-oh fuck! Dean! I'm gonna come" AJ moaned as Dean picked up the pace as he felt his orgasm quickly approaching.

"Fuccck Seth! Dean! Fuck Roman YESSSSS" AJ yelled as she came again. Seth smirked as he licked his fingers clean.

"Damn AJ!" Dean yelled as he came inside of her. Dean stayed there for a couple of minutes before pulling out and laying down.

Roman took Deans place and picked AJ's lower body up so her ass was in the air.

"You ready baby girl?" he asked as his dick circled her wet cunt.

"Mmmm yes please" AJ moaned.

"If you say so" Roman said as he pushed himself inside.

"OH MY GOD!"

"That feel good baby?" Roman asked.

"It feel so so good" AJ moaned.

Roman chuckled as he continued to slide in and out of her. AJ moaned as she reached forward to pump Seth's dick with her hands.

"Oh shit" Seth hissed as she squeezed her hands and went up and down. AJ smirked as she took Seth's cock in her mouth and began to suck on it.

"Oh God AJ" Seth moaned as AJ continued to suck on his dick. Seth moaned when AJ started to bop her head up and down. She was really good at this.

AJ moaned around Seth's cock as Roman pounded into her. She could tell that she wasn't gonna last much longer.

"You wanna come AJ?" Seth asked as he started to rock his hips.

"Uhhh huh" AJ nodded as she continued to suck on his dick.

Roman picked up the pace and slammed into AJ. "OH MY GOD! OH GOD! OH GOD! FUCK ROMAN YESSS" AJ screamed as Seth shoved his cock back in her mouth.

"Shit!" Roman hissed as he came. The sexy sight in front of him was enough to make Seth shoot his load down AJ's throat.

"Damn it" Seth cursed as AJ sucked him dry.

When she was done she leaned forward to kiss Seth and then Roman.

"That was amazing" AJ said.

"And its not over yet, tomorrow morning we're gonna do it all over again" Seth said as AJ laid down in between Seth and Roman.

"Looking forward to it" AJ said with a smile as they all drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **So, did y'all like it? Let me know in a review.**

 **So Adam Cole joined the Bullet Club a few of days ago and I wanted to write about it but I wanted to know if anybody would read it? If you dont know who Adam Cole is PLEASE watch some of his stuff on YouTube!**

 **I also wanted to write a one-shot with Sami Zayn and Lana after Sami flipped her off on Raw a couple of weeks ago. Would you guys want to read that?**

 **If you want a one-shot just DM me. And if you haven't please vote on my poll that I have on my profile page. Thank you.**


End file.
